Securing His Good Opinion
by Livdarcy
Summary: The Bennet family have met hard times, due to unforeseeable circumstances. They have no where to turn, unless Elizabeth meets the requirements to become Mr Darcy’s sisters companion. These requirements are hard to fill. Elizabeth must don a disguise keep


Securing his good opinion

A sort of summary or plot line

The Bennet family have met hard times, due to unforeseeable circumstances. They have no where to turn, unless Elizabeth meets the requirements to become Mr Darcy's sisters companion. These requirements are hard to fill, you have to be a respected member of training, be clever, and most of all to be a spinster. She has never met the infamous man himself, or vice versa.

Mr Darcy understands Miss Elizabeth looks and acts like a spinster. This is the only reason she is considered.

Elizabeth must don a disguise; keep her sharp tongue to herself, behave meekly, and act completely unlike herself.

This does not sound good, and Elizabeth is seriously displeased. This can only cause trouble, and undoubtly ruin her chances at securing his good opinion

I hope you enjoy this, this chapter may be editing in the future.

The povs have little initials in the corner so

FD is Fitzwilliam Darcy

CB is Charles Bingley

EB is Elizabeth Bennet

And so on

Securing his good opinion

EB

I needed solitude; I needed to get away from the cold harsh reality. I needed to run away from the truth, the truth hurt and it was painful. How could she do something like that, to her own family? It made me shudder in disgust. We needed to stick together to get through this like a family should, but there wasn't any warmth or love residing at Longbourn any longer. Nobody laughed, nobody sung, and nobody really spoke anymore. It was like our whole family was dead not just our father. I can see why she went, she needed to get away, we all needed to get away. It's just, why did she have to take that route, the route to Gretna Green, and I want to know why he chose her. Why did he prey on an innocent "child"? Hadn't we suffered enough with the death of our father, and now our name was getting scraped in the mud.

Had we not tried to survive on what little we had? Now even that is being taken away, right at this moment while I speak. Mr Collins had decided to make a deal with mama, he knew how desperate she was, and would agree to anything. In exchange for Longbourn he either wanted money, or a mistress. The first one was out of the question, so one of us had to be to become his mistress, and I was mama's and Mr Collins first choice. Mama still had high hopes for Jane and Mr Bingley, and Mr Collins wanted me this time because I had no papa to say no. I just had a desperate mother who said yes. I needed to find a way out; I needed to find another way to keep Longbourn. This was when I realised I could get a job, I could become a governess or a companion, but then reality seeped through, I knew nobody would hire a mere country to lass to become a governess. Most people in Town would not consider the country folk as being educated; this meant I wouldn't even get considered. I know I may sound thoughtless, and cruel to not want to help my family by becoming Mr Collins…….mistress, I know my father would not wish it. Even though he wouldn't wish to see his favourite daughter working, he would look on it more favourably than I becoming Mr Collins mistress. Yes with this thought I was determined to find a job even if it is the last thing I do! I had one month, and boy was I going to look.

It had been a week, and still there was no luck. Mr Bingley had tried to help the best he could, without knowing the particulars, he truly was a kind man. I would be excessively pleased if he proposed to Jane, but however this seems unlikely especially because of our sisters' disgrace. I'm amazed he even graces us with his presence, because the Bingley sisters certainly don't. We were never held very high in the esteem, but I'm afraid we have gone even lower with our misfortune; there were no letters of condolences only looks filled with scorn. How could they be so thoughtless? I wondered if anyone out there knew what it felt like to be going through something like this.

FD

"Wickham" I spat out the name in hatred.

"Georgiana Wickham!" I spat out in venom.

"This is my brother, George Wickham" I spat out in disgust

"I love him brother" I spat out in pain. Oh Georgiana

"He loves me" I snorted

My stomach curled as I thought about him with my sister, him having the right to touch her. Oh that could not be borne; yes I could not regret my decision, even if my sister thought it the wrong one. She in time will realise that this is for the best. I just hope that soon she will forgive me. I thought back to the days leading up to the elopement, how could I have been so blind? The way she spoke of him in her letters, the way she praised him, the way she spoke so highly of him. You can not know how much I wanted to kill Wickham when Georgiana told me about the elopement, and how he had said he loved her! I have known Wickham all his life; he'd say he loved a chamber maid just to get her to bed. No I couldn't believe he loved Georgiana, even though the brother in me insisted who could not love her? I still knew I could not allow this elopement. Thankfully he left without much fuss, and the conversation we had confirmed my suspicions, he did not love my sister. I was just thankful that she had not heard. It would have broken her heart, but in her eyes it was already smashed to pieces.

There was a knock, and my butler Evans entered

"The paper sir and a letter from Mr Bingley"

"Yes thank you, Evans"

I sighed I needed something to take my mind off Wickham, and my sister, and the only option was to read the paper. I sighed as I saw the advertisements for governesses, and companions. I knew I needed to find another but after the incident involving Mrs Younge, I knew not to be so hasty. In anger I threw my paper on the desk, and reached for Bingley's letter.

**Dear Darcy**

**I hope you are well. Do you remember that I purchased a house in Hertfordshire a few months ago? **

Oh yes I remembered! I warned him not to, I said Bingley be careful, there will be even more money hungry mothers there than in town.

**Well I find it absolutely delightful, and I know you and Georgiana have been unhappy lately. I was wondering would you both care to join me.**

No I couldn't possibly allow Georgiana to be subject to those savages. No!

**There is something here I think both you and Georgiana would find advantageous.**

Now this had piqued my interest

**I will not explain what it is in this letter as it is to wonderful to describe**

I snorted, Bingley was exaggerating, again

**I was wondering Darcy. Could you possibly send me a list of what you require of a companion for Georgiana?**

WHAT?

**Please Darcy**

**Bingley**

He wanted me to what? Why on earth did he want a list? I suppose as he was one of my oldest and closest friends I could humour him

Dear Bingley

Before I except your invitation I will ask Georgiana, but as to the list you requested:

Georgiana's companion must

Be a respected member of society

I suppose a bit of a blue stocking

Be able to help teach Georgiana to play the piano

Have a thorough knowledge of the arts

Be a spinster or married

Be over the age of 50 or I suppose I could overlook it if she is not

Will speak when spoken to

Obey orders

Not have much beauty, I can not of have suitors calling on her day and night

The most important of all, she must have no disgrace in her family.

Darcy

I closed my eyes, I rested my head on my desk I hoped he liked the letter I thought with a smile

CB

Dear Lord, Darcy! Miss Elizabeth could not possibly apply for this position

Or could she?

I think there is something missing from this chapter, and I can't put my finger on it


End file.
